Cryowolf The Master of Electromagnetism
History He started as a normal boy with a broken arm that sought to change the world exterminating evil (Which gender is viewed as evil was caused occasionally crimes in the news, people watching animals was wrong, and so on), one day a powerful company gave him a chance to have Unlimited Powers, by accepting it became a super hero as can accommodate up to do anything, anything imaginable. Eventually a vampire girlfriend named Erica Jones was a villain which corrupted him but remained good is achieved. Sometime after exterminate evil discovered that was not the end of all evil but it was only the beginning of the real threat, especially after recovering their stolen memories was on the verge of death, but after receive help of a old friend his powers increased exponentially and received the power to evolve their powers. After failing to protect the universe travels the world of dreams to relive life with more power than before, but discovered that he was a link in a plan to conquer the multiverse and ends up being saved by his cousin (which was the current link added). Personality Pending its absolute intelligence shows a great intellect, he possesses a great kindness allowing you to understand the emotions, dreams, problems, desires and frustrations of others, but also has a heart of pure good, default of its pure goodness can not hurt anyone. Powers *'Photokinesis '- He has demonstrated the ability to control light, shown fighting with that skill. **'Light Infusion' - Cryo can infuse an object with light. *'Empathic Weaponry' - Cryowolf possesses a weapon that only I can use due to their pure heart. **'Weapon Infusion '- His sword gives you much more power than you have. **'Spell Blades' - Drawing his sword manages to make magic. ***'Spell Casting' - He has shown that his gun is able to cast magical spells. *'Self-Power Bestowal '- He received the power to empower himself. Over time I learned to get powers at will. Granted Powers (By Himself): *'Transcendent Vampire Physiology '- Their physiology of a Average Vampire is increased by their Nanites giving godlike powers. **'Absolute Intellect '- Kevin has an unlimited intelligence. **'Magnetokinesis '- He can manipulate and generate all the forms of magnetism. ***'Metallokinesis/Materiokinesis' - With the magnetic fields he can control the metal at Atomic-Level (What commonly used to levitate metal and persons with metal), and metal carrying everything in, out or around. Also make it take different forms it's something Kevin can do. Cryowolf also demonstrated the ability manipulate non-metallic objects via metal ores they may contain. Cryo is also capable of creating powerful electromagnetic fields capable of levitating non-metallic objects, he can also do this via force fields. ****'Organic Iron Manipulation' - Cryo can control the traces of iron within organic matter and can manipulate the iron-enriched blood-flow to one's brain to potentially induce very limited effects. There are only 2.5 grams of iron in the bloodstream of a healthy human body and perhaps a gram at most in the rest of the body. As a reference, a penny weighs 2.5 grams. ****'Metal Detection '- Kevin can detect metal at the subatomic level. ****'Metallic Bonding '- Cryowolf has recently displayed the power to atomically bond metallic substances. This newly developed technique allows Kevin to blend metallic alloys with earth, water, and air. ***'Superhuman Strength '- Kevin can channel titanic amounts of magnetic energy through his body for the purpose of potentially granting a incalculable strength, enough to lift skyscrapers or even more. Also and destroy toughest metals as if they were paper. ***'Magnetic Flight '- Cryo is also capable of sustaining flight for very long distances and at varying speeds. He apparently has several means by which he achieves flight, one of which is by riding along the planet's natural magnetic lines of force, another by simply creating a repulsive force between himself and the planet, propelling himself thus. ***'Magnetic Rays' - Kevin has the ability to shoot powerful rays and electromagnetic pulses, and has shown this ability to destroy both metallic and nonmetallic objects (He can even use it against living beings). ***'Magnetic Force-Field' - Kevin usually protects himself with a personal force field that he can quickly expand to protect large areas. His force field has withstood the effects of multiple nuclear weapons, volcanic eruptions, the depths of space and attacks from multiple enemies. Cryowolf can also use his force fields to hit or trap an enemy, and also levitate objects and beings in the air. ****'Space Survivability '- However, when Cryo wants travel in space, he use a invisible magnetic force field around of his body to survive to the vacuum of the space. ***'Gravity Reduction '- Via his Magnetism Manipulation, he can reduce the gravitational field of the others. ***'Geomagnetic Link' - Cyro can connect very closely to Planets's EM Field. ****'Gyrokinesis '- Through its connection to the magnetic field of the planet where it can control gravitons. Also he can use to replicate the Telekinesis's efects. ***'Electromagnetic Sight '- He can perceive the world around himself as patterns of magnetic and electrical energy. He can perceive the natural electromagnetic auras given off by living beings. ***'EM Spectrum Manipulation' - He can also project or manipulate any form of energy within the electromagnetic spectrum, though this is extremely tiring for him so he primarily sticks to magnetism. He can potentially shoot and absorb bolts of electricity and other forms of electromagnetic radiation or energy, create intense heat as infrared radiation, and become invisible by deflecting visible light around his body. Infrared radiation is part of the electromagnetic spectrum, which also includes visible light, radio waves, ultraviolet light, gamma rays, and x-rays. **'Astral Projection '- Kevin is able to separate his spirit from his body (But he can't possess the others/objects). **'Cryokinesis '- Cryowolf gain his name by his ice powers to control and generate cold energy. ***'Freeze Vision '- He can emit beams of cold energy from his eyes. ***'Freezing Snowball '- He can create a snowball explodes and freezes when the person to whom he was fired. ***'Cold Energy Shield '- It also has the ability to create a force field made of cold energy. ***'Ice Touch '- Kevin can freeze things just by touching them. ***'Cryokinetic Constructs '- Kevin can build things with his ice powers. **'Supernatural Speed '- Near Absolute Speed, he can run at the speed of light. **'Absolute Immortality '- Kevin is unable to die, get sick, or be permanently wounded. Any injuries the user suffers immediately heal, even if the user's body is disintegrated or blown up or completely deleted, even if the user is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, they will still return to life. Alternatively, some users are absolutely immune to all harm, nor can they die of any natural causes. ***'Immortal Regeneration '- Kevin can regenerate completely as long as one cell or even molecule remains intact. Because the cells are constantly regenerating. ****'Superhuman Agility '- His agilty is beyond normal humans. ****'Superhuman Reflexes '- Kevin's reflexes were supernatural to levels unobtainable by normal human beings. ****'Psychic Immunity '- His healing powers allow him to be immune to telepathy but not hypnosis or persuasion. ****'Superhuman Stamina '- Via his Healing Factor, Kevin is able to exert oneself for inmense periods of time without tiring. ***'Infinite Resurrection '- Cryo can relive countless times. ***'Reforming '- Cryowolf can automatically reform upon destruction of the body, completely restoring their body to its former state and reconstructing every piece of their body that was out of place. **'Phase-Jumping' - Possesses the psionic ability to teleport at will from any point in space to another, with what would appear to be an exceptionally high range. **'Technopathy' - Possesses the telepathic skill to control the technology with his mind. ***'Electronic Communication '- With his power of Technology, he can intercept, generate and interpret electronic, digital and radio transmissions, and uses it to replace a phone. **'Optic Blast' - His eyes would be red around the outside until he performed the skill to destroy everything with his look. ***'Concussion Beams '- He can launch energy blasts with their eyes but little damage because it can not pass through things. **'Spatial Awareness '- Cryowolf possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. **'Energy Resistance '- Cryo is resistant to the effects of the energy blasts and others energy attacks. **'Ambient Energy Conversion '- Kevin absorbs ambient cosmic energy into the cells of his body and processes it into plasma. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. At times he is not entirely able to control this ability, which sometimes makes him a danger to those around him unless he wears a special containment suit to assist him. Kevin's body is constantly in the process of absorbing cosmic radiation. When each of his body's power-storage cell enclaves reaches its capacity, excess cosmic energy is thereafter absorbed and immediately re-emitted in negligible quantities. Upon the total expenditure of all his available energy, it takes Cryowolf's body about 16 ½ hours to recharge to its peak level unless he absorbs a large amount of energy at once. The act of concentration involved in releasing his energy in anything other than an omni-directional wave is physically exhausting for Cryo if he continues it over an extended period of time. He can absorb cosmic energies from his environment (such as starlight, x-rays, and gamma radiation) and store them within his body cells, metabolizing the energy in order to generate plasma wave discharges that super-heat and disintegrate objects or create concussion bursts by violently displacing air molecules in his path. ***'Energy Absorption '- Cryo not only can passively absorb cosmic energy from his environment but has show he can willingly absorb, store and re-process various other energies from other sources through conscious force of will. He showcased this aspect once when he was thrown into a star, he drew upon its energies to empower himself for the purpose of beating his cousin and now again when he had been cut off from any kind of power source during his stint as a prisoner in the Hell. Where he absorbed trace amounts of energy from what little light contact he had whenever the food hatch would open and lastly displayed upon his house; a living star whose entire energy capacity he had leeched off of for himself to once again overpower his cousin. ***'Plasma Emmanation '- He has the ability to shoot or emanate plasma in the form of a blast or discharge, with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern. These waves will emanate from his body in all directions unless he purposefully tries to channel them in a single direction, usually along the length of his arms. This results in control over an extremely powerful sort of destructive force. When Cryowolf strikes an object with the waves of intensity of hot plasma, the sudden vast jump in temperature will often cause objects to shatter, explode, or seemingly disintegrate. Should Cryowolf direct his energy at the lowest level, he can project it towards a human being and his target will suffer a severe headache but will not burn up. ***'Enhanced Flight '- Kevin can also use stored energy for enhance his magnetokinetic flight. **'Heat Immunity '- He is immune to the heat effects. **'Radiation Immunity '- He is immune to the radiation effects. **'Intangibility '- He is able to pass through the matter. **'Impenetrable Skin '- It has a harder than Adamantium same skin and stakes. ***'Daywalking '- Because of his insensitive skin is immune to daylight. **'Super Senses' - Cryowolf have extremely accurate senses. ***'Night Vision '- His view is so good that you can see even in total darkness. **'3-D Vision '- He does not require the 3D glasses can see 3D TV, Pc, etc. **'Invisibility' - You can become completely invisible to the view of all even before the cameras, he also can not do with heat or infrared vision just need to stay relaxed. **'Underwater Respiration' - It has gills that allow you to breathe underwater obviously and also works on the surface. **'Hypnosis' - Has the ability to hipnotize the others of whom want. **'Prehensile Tail '- Cryowolf has a indestructible tail that can be used as an extra limb. **'Fangs '- Have fangs capable of biting and breaking up the hardest metal. ***'Blood Consumption '- He can ingest blood and the bodily fluids by his fangs. ****'Vampirization' - Obviously with their tusks can send Neurotoxin into the blood and become a vampire to bite the person. ****'Blood Empowerment '- When Cryo suck the blood he gain energy of them. ***'Limited Color Absorption' - With his fangs can absorb the red color of objects and leave them blank and replace the blood to keep it alive. **'Blood Resistence' - He is able to resist when you see blood, also besides not need it for a long time but still need to be energy. **'Opti-Chromakinesis' - When you want you can change the color of his left eye yellow and the right green, and can also change them to golden color. **'Immortality Negation' - It is able to kill the immortal immortality canceling either semi or absolute. **'Self-Duplication' - It is able to clone himself many times. **'Nanokinesis' - As has Nanites throughout your body is able to control, absorb and create Nanites, for the same or other. ***'Nanokinetic Constructions '- He can create things with their nanites. **'Atmokinesis '- Kevin is able to manipule, control and affect the weather. **'Divine Power Immunity '- He is immune to divine powers/things. **'Demonic Power Immunity '- He is immune to demonic forces. **'Limited Telepathy' - According with himself he looks like a "sort of a telepath". Former Powers: *'Devil Hand '- When he gave his powers his broken hand his right arm became one with demonic powers as generating an indestructible aura of demonic energy layers stretch over long distances and enlarge to become large, but disappeared when acquired the gift of evolving their superhuman abilities. **'Demonic Aura '- Kevin could win demonic power and transform it into a demonic aura with a katana as a weapon, one is able to acquire that energy when he is in trouble or when angry lot. *'Drive Form' - I used to change the color of your clothes at will with the power to use another magic weapon and increase its magic itself. **'Superpower Evolution' - As part of its power can evolve their natural superpowers. *'Supreme Darkness Manipulation '- Before it was owned by the antagonist that seeks to defeat and then possessed the power to control the primordial darkness. **'Darkness Infusion' - Cryo could infuse any object with darkness. *'Chaos Magic Reality Warping '- He was able to manipule the reality creating destruccion and chaos, but this power was removed by Metraton forever because it was very dangerous to all the dimensions. *'Chronokinesis '- He was able to control the flow of time, scored when a Time Lord you shared some of their power when they miss their secret dimension. But Evelyn Wier take that power at the request of Kevin because it was corrupting. Weakness *'Magnoranium '- It is a mineral artificially created by The Chilly Academic to defeat Cryo, it penetrates his invulnerability but, only in its gaseous form may delay his Healing Abilities. Category:Hero Category:Neutral Category:Level 10 Category:Techno-Organic Being